villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
NOTE: This article is about the mainstream video game version of Dr. Eggman. You can find information on other versions on the disambiguation page. |type of villain = Hegemonic Scientist}} Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise of platform games by Sega. He is a mad genius who is bent on world domination, and the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog. Over the years, his characterization has switched between him being portrayed as a serious threat, a more comedic and goofy character, an anti-hero, or a mix of all. In later years, Dr. Eggman has notably become more evil and unhinged, his hatred of Sonic the Hedgehog eventually taking him over and driving him to want to destroy everything in the entire world. In the English version, he was voiced by the late Deem Bristow between 1998 and 2004 until his passing in said year and is currently voiced by since 2005, and in the Japanese version by in SegaSonic the Hedgehog, the late between 1998 until his passing in January 15, 2015, and by Kotaro Nakamura since 2016. In the 2020 Sonic the Hedgehog live-action film, he was portrayed by , who also played the Mask, the Cable Guy, the Grinch, the Riddler, and Count Olaf. Personality Dr. Eggman is the cruel, ruthless, cunning, egotistical, arrogant, tyrannical and manipulative ruler of his namesake amusement park Eggmanland (also known as Robotnikland in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog), which consisted of several refineries, factories and industrial areas dotted across the South Island including its capital city by the name of Scrap Brain Zone. After Sonic's victory on South Island, the Doctor did not stop his aspirations but expanded them to include the whole world, with hopes of conquering it and turning into his Eggman Empire, while also building his perfect city, shaped to appease the Doctor's ego - Eggmanland. Robotnik has a complete disregard for anyone but himself, and is disrespectful in nature, happily mass producing his legion of robots while emitting smog into the atmosphere, and pouring oil into the oceans. His I.Q of 300 gives him a self-important personality, making him a vain and egotistical narcissist. However, this is his greatest weakness, as it can cause him to spend too much time being a blabbermouth, and overlooking crucial flaws in his plans. He also has an inability to see his own flaws, considering himself to be the true form of genius. Not content with world domination, Eggman aspires to have his genius run all of creation, and time itself. Realizing his robots alone are never good enough, Eggman, in later games, decides to team up with more powerful villains than himself, usually supernatural beings. This usually backfires and ends with utter failure. Because of his tendency to make a poor judgment, Sonic often mocks him, and Sonic and several other characters can see him as incompetent and something of a doofus. However, his goofy behavior can actually work in his favor, as it leads others to be fooled into underestimating him. Despite facing challenges, Eggman is still a serious, conniving, and materialistic guy, and while things might not work in his favor, he will work behind the scenes to make sure he comes out on top. And when everything is going his way, he is a very dangerous and valid threat to all who opposed his plans. In many cases, Eggman is typically seen as a rival of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles, and examples of his villainous and vituperative behavior at its worst would be in Sonic Adventure, where he took Amy hostage and attempted to blow Sonic up; Sonic Unleashed where he lured Sonic into his trap, stunned him, then using a powerful cannon, tore the emeralds from him and used the chaos energy to crack apart the entire world, proceeding to blast Sonic into the vacuum of space; Sonic Colors, where he used a mind-controlled Tails as a living shield, hoping to turn Sonic and Tails against each other; Lost World, where he enslaved Zavok and the other Deadly Six crew members for his own good; and Sonic Forces, when he is completely tired of Sonic and only wants him dead, he tries to destroy all life so that Eggmanland can finally rule. Dr. Eggman is also used to have a more honorable rivalry with Sonic and saw him as a motivation for his life in general. But in later years, Eggman has developed a bigger hatred for Sonic and has started taking his goals more seriously than before. Appearance Eggman is a tall, bald, obese human standing 185 centimetres (6' 1") tall and weighing 128 kilograms (282 lb). He has an oversized mahogany mustache, pale skin and blue eyes, as revealed in Sonic 06. He also has long lanky limbs, contrasting his fat, egg-shaped body. He possesses facial features such as a round face, pointed nose and a toothy smile. He wears gray hexagonal goggles, navy blue pince-nez glasses, white gloves, a red jacket with yellow cuffs and a white zip, and black pants and shoes. Powers and Abilities Usually in spite of his very advanced intellect and scientific know-how (being the smartest character in the series with a recorded I.Q. of 300 (possibly higher)), he fights Sonic and his friends in attacking machinery, but he has two superpowers: super strength and super speed, the latter being somewhat contradictory and inconsistent. Eggman has been shown to be strong enough to destroy pillars, cars, and walls of ice with his fist with as much ease as Knuckles. He also has exceptional marksmanship, gunning down Tails's tornado at least twice. In addition to his mechanic skills, Eggman can also be quite manipulative and convince people that he is a kind old soul. However, when Sonic is pitted against him, his speed, strength, marksmanship, and manipulation appeared to be poor. Creations Egg Mobile The Egg Mobile, also known as the Egg Pod or the Egg-o-matic hovercraft, is a famous creation of Dr. Robotnik. He uses it as his personal ride for the majority of Sonic the Hedgehog games. He also uses it to fight Sonic sometimes with some add-ons: *Wrecking Ball *Fireball Cannon *Spike *Mine Dropper Metal Sonic Arguably more dangerous than the Doctor himself, this cruel and relentless robot has intense spite towards Sonic the Hedgehog, rivaling or exceeding Dr. Robotnik's hatred of the blue tinted insectivore. Metal Sonic was loyal to his evil creator in the 2-D games, and some of the 3-D games, but sometimes Ivo Robotnik himself struggles to handle this metallic speed demon. Eggman Fleet The Eggman Fleet is an immense group of flying battleships built by Dr. Eggman. Bristling with guns, cannons and robot armies, it is capable of laying waste to nearly everything in its path. Built for the purpose of helping the evil scientist take over the world. Egg Dragoon The Egg Dragoon is known for being the most powerful of Eggman's creations. It has a notable size advantage against most of its enemies and its drill is made for attacking foes. In Sonic Unleashed it uses its drill in order to tear the earth apart, meaning it must be extremely powerful. It can also do elemental slams with its drills, such as Ice, Electricity and Fire. Its cannon is obviously made for shooting. The rebuilt Egg Dragoon is a lot more lethal. The cannons shoot even more fire and it can shoot ice from its claws. It can shoot both multiple small at the same time but can as well shoot a big wave. Egg Dragoon is a highly detailed robot with a lot of dragon-like details. It has a dragon like wings, a drill, big claws on its two feet, and a cannon. Its primary color is bright red, matching Dr. Eggman, but it also has light blue wings and an iron-like color on the drill and cannon. In Sonic Unleashed, Egg Dragoon is the second to last boss battle. It was heavily researched and based on Sonic's movements and was supposed to be the ultimate weapon to kill off Sonic. The fight it had with Sonic was intense, and it destroyed layers of the earth during the fight, but ultimately Eggman and his robot failed, and Sonic was sick of him and tore the whole robot apart and then threw Eggman away. The design in the mobile version of sonic unleashed is very different than the console version, as well as it is the final boss instead of Dark Gaia. In Sonic Generations, the Egg Dragoon is rebuilt and even more dangerous. It appeared out of nowhere really, but Sonic still managed to defeat it. Egg Dragoon appears in the Sega video game, Sonic Forces. It is similar to how it was in the other games, except this time around, it is one of the first bosses in the game. This is interesting considering in every other game it has been one of the last boss battles. It is fought in Green Hill Zone. It is unknown if it will return later in the game. Egg Beetle/Lancer These two insectoid robots are fought two times in Sonic Unleashed. The Egg Beetle is fought at the beginning of the game, while The Lancer is fought at the very end of the game. The Egg Beetle, despite its name, resembles a spider more than anything. Its lancers have a molten fire color on them. It levitates above the ground and can fly at very high speeds. The Egg Lancer is very similar to the Egg Beetle in terms of design, except this time it has a more intimidating and fierce design, along with an even more futuristic design with multiple laser guns that it uses. Badniks Small, weak, but mass-produced, and attacking in large numbers, and extremely versatile, these mechanical fiends come in many great varieties and they served Doctor Robotnik and they will hunt down Sonic the Hedgehog and anyone else who opposes the "good" Doctor. Relationships Family *Professor Gerald Robotnik (grandfather) *Maria Robotnik (cousin) *Eggman Nega (descendant) Friends/Allies *Metal Sonic *Orbot *Cubot *Chaos (occasionally) *Gemerl (formerly) *Shadow the Hedgehog (depending on Shadow's goal) *Rouge the Bat (formerly) *Eggman Nega (occasionally) *Classic Eggman *Time Eater *Deadly Six (formerly) *Jackal Squad **Infinite *Eggman Empire *Knuckles the Echidna (formerly) Enemies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog (arch-enemy) **Miles "Tails" Prower **Knuckles the Echidna *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (depending on Shadow's goal) **Rouge the Bat (usually) **E-123 Omega (arch-enemy) *Team Rose **Amy Rose **Cream the Rabbit **Cheese **Big the Cat *The Chaotix **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *Mighty the Armadillo *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Babylon Rogues **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Emerl/Gemerl *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Marine the Raccoon *Eggman Nega *Biolizard *Black Doom *Solaris *G.U.N. *Metal Sonic (sometimes) *Deadly Six *Avatar *Cosmo The Seedrian Quotes ''Sonic Adventure'' ''Sonic Adventure 2'' ''Sonic Heroes'' ''Shadow the Hedgehog'' ''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ''Mario & Sonic'' ''Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity'' ''Sonic Unleashed'' ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' ''Sonic Colors'' ''Sonic Generations'' ''Sonic Lost World'' ''Sonic Forces'' Other }} Themes *(Sonic Adventure) *E. G. G. M. A. N. (Sonic Adventure 2) *(Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) Trivia *The character was originally designed as "Dr. Eggman" for the Japanese audience and adapted as "Dr. Ivo Robotnik" in the English release. Although references to both names, such as the "Eggman-01" designation of Wing Fortress in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 or the "Robotnik Winter" level in Sonic Triple Trouble, were present in both Japanese and English versions of the games, there was no unified canon on the naming convention until Sonic Adventure series. Sonic Adventure introduced "Eggman" as Dr. Robotnik's nickname by Sonic, which he later adopted as his own supervillain alias by Sonic Adventure 2 for the Western audiences. For the Japanese audiences, Sonic Adventure 2 introduced Gerald Robotnik and Maria Robotnik, Eggman's relatives, officially establishing "Robotnik" as his real surname in both canons, along with the words "Robotnik Empire" appearing behind Eggman during a cutscene. The character was mostly referred to as "Doctor Eggman" after that, although references to his real name still appeared from time to time. * ]] The most well-known, yet infamous invention by Doctor Robotnik is the Roboticizer, a machine which makes living organisms, even animals, undergo the state of Roboticization, transforming them into fully mechanized robots devoid of free will. This is used in the SatAM, and Sonic Underground cartoons, and in the Archie comics. However, in the games, he puts small animals into robot shells to power them, instead of transforming flesh into robotics. *Eggman was originally voiced by the late Deem Bristow in English from Sonic Adventure to Sonic Heroes (though Bristow's voice clips were reused in Sonic Riders). In Japan, though, he was at first voiced by Masaharu Sato in SegaSonic and the late Chikao Otsuka from 1998 to 2015. **Eggman is notable for being the only character to keep his Sonic X English voice actor. All the others changed voice actors in 2010. *In the games, comics, and anime Sonic X, Dr. Robotnik (also called Dr. Eggman) idolizes his grandfather Professor Gerald Robotnik, and in SatAM, he cared for his robot pet Cluck. To date, Gerald Robotnik and Cluck are the only people he loves apart from himself. *In Sonic SatAM, Robotnik claimed to have a metallic heart. This could mean his heart is indeed cybernetic, or he may have meant this metaphorically. *''Sonic Boom'' is the only franchise in which Doctor Eggman is not obese. *Although he is portrayed with cybernetic or mutated red eyes in the early cartoons, and in the comics, his eyes are a dark blue in Sonic '06. *In a 2-D artwork, Eggman is portrayed as having pencil thin arms, and no chin, but in games, he has a more masculine face, a big chin and thick muscular arms. *Fans of the Sonic games often debate intensely which incarnation of Doctor Robotnik is the best. Some consider the one from the Sonic SatAM cartoon to be the greatest, mainly because he appeared to be crueler than his game counterpart, and had a tight global grip over Sonic's home planet of Mobius. SatAM Robotnik fans also believe Sega's Eggman is too sympathetic to be considered a good villain, and see him as a harmless goody-good. However, many still believe the mainstream version is the greatest, as he has a comedic charm, is wildly inventive, colorful, and still can be very intelligent and cruel, as in Unleashed, he actually captured Sonic, disfigured him and shot him into space, intent on killing him, and in Sonic Adventure 2, he came very close to killing Sonic. Sega's Eggman is also cruel enough to burn up Wisps and attempt to turn everyone into mindless drones in Sonic Colors. *Eggman's first name 'Ivo' is simply a backwards spelling of the Latin word 'ovi' which means 'egg'. **Similarly, in the Archie Comics and in the Fleetway comics, his original last name is "Kintobor" which is backwards for "Robotnik". * "Robotnik" is an actual word, meaning "worker" or "slave" in the Slavic languages. This could explain his preference for using enslaved animals and robots as his minions. His first name, Ivo, is also a Slavic name. **A potential inhibitor of the Hedgehog signaling pathway was dubbed "Robotnikinin" in honor of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik, while the SHH ("Sonic Hedgehog") gene/protein was named in honor of Sonic the Hedgehog. *His basic characteristics, such as his clip-less glasses, toothy smile, and mustache are based on the features of U.S. president Theodore Roosevelt. *Eggman's character design has gone through more changes than any other Sonic series character. *In Sonic the Comic, Robotnik is worshiped by a sinister underground cult known only as D.R.A.T., who is his fanatical "supporters" as well as called him both "The Doctor" and "The Master" and are more than willing to do everything in their power to return their "idol" to power and control over the planet Mobius and all of its inhabitants. *The cartoon show Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was the only English-speaking series prior to Sonic X to have Dr. Robotnik referred to as "Eggman" in the episode "Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted" by Tails. *Also in the episode "Road Hog" of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Dr. Robotnik is referred as "The Master" by his brainwashed slaves who are under a hypnotic trance due to the Mind Pollens derived from Colonel Stench's special artificial flowers. *In Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, his pupils are clearly white while on the box art and in the show, they are colored red. *In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, Eggman is a Skill character, but in the series, he was a Power character. *Tails and Eggman were the only characters who are better known by their nicknames. *His Sonic Channel artwork was the base of two 3D-model poses: first for his Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and again for Sonic Unleashed. *The "Soda Can" item in Sonic Free Riders has a picture of Dr. Eggman on it. *Despite being the main villain of the series, Eggman has been playable in numerous games. *The only game he has never made an appearance on, not even a cameo was Sonic and the Black Knight. Despite this, one of the collectible items in the game, the Joker Card, has his logo on it, and the Legacy mission had his robots as enemies. *An unused line of Omochao's from Sonic Adventure 2 hints at the possibility that Dr. Eggman's mustache may be fake. *Sega did not model any eyes for Dr. Eggman's 3D model in all games except Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). In the 2006 game, his eyes are blue. **Eggman did not wear his goggles in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). *An early version of Eggman was originally one of the choices to be the main character and even as the hero of the game that would become the first game of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. *There is an Internet meme from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog where Robotnik's line "Snooping as usual I see" was shortened into "PINGAS". This joke was even used in the Archie comics. *While the first name "Ivo" has never reached Japanese Eggman profiles, it did once get referenced in Sonic Jam (albeit in the English digital manual for Sonic the Hedgehog). *In the game of Football: Virtua Striker 3, Dr. Eggman appears in a secret team called "FC Sonic" that make up Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy. *It is revealed in Sonic Generations that before Eggman decided to become an evil villain, he was offered a teaching degree (which Dr. Robotnik said he was going to try to get). *In Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I, the back of the cards in Casino Street Act 2 has Eggman's face on them. *In every 3D main Sonic game since Sonic Unleashed, a running gag with Eggman has him shouting the word "shut up" (usually around the last cutscene). **However, in the second to the last cutscene in Sonic Colors, he said "shut up" to his own PA announcements, which means he could be tired of his own amusement park plans failing. *The enormous mustache that Eggman wears in his various incarnations give him a passing resemblance to iconic Looney Tunes villain Yosemite Sam, although Eggman's is larger in size than Sam is. *The most recent theater poster for Walt Disney's video game-based film Wreck-It Ralph prominently displays Dr. Eggman and Sonic on it. *His jacket resembles the late legendary pop singer Micheal Jackson's Thriller jacket. *Eggman's pose for Sonic Colors artwork is very similar to his pose in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed, only with his hands in different positions. *Eggman's pose for Sonic Unleashed is a near identical pose to his Sonic Channel. *An unused quote in Sonic Colors has Eggman stating that the power of the Chaos Emeralds is weaker than the Wisps' Hyper-Go-On energy. *Eggman has a recurring leitmotif, outside of "E.G.G.M.A.N.". It plays in Sonic 06, Sonic Unleashed (most notably the Eggmanland's hub world theme) and in Sonic Colors (plays in cutscenes before some boss fights and while in Sonic Simulator although the latter plays the music in an 8-bit style remix). Eggman has a combined theme in Sonic 06 with Elise called "Elise Goes Alone". *Eggman has a huge fondness for his own food he cooks in Sonic Unleashed, especially his "Poppin' Eggcorn". *Eggman's ultimate ambitions appear to involve building theme parks despite having ulterior motives. Such cases are Eggmanland in Sonic Unleashed, all the parks in Sonic Colors and possibly counting Sonic Free Riders. *Eggman outruns Sonic in many games, such as Sonic and Knuckles and Sonic the Hedgehog 2. * ]]Dr. Robotnik/Dr. Eggman along with his own namesake theme parks, share similarities with the sinister monarch King Bowser (with World Bowser and Bowser Land) from the Super Mario Bros. franchise and the all-around trash-talker Cartman (with Cartmanland) from the South Park TV series. *Starting with Sonic Colors, his plots now seem to be a fusion of his classic goals of kidnapping animals and his modern plots of harnessing the energies of alien and supernatural beings. In Sonic Colors, he kidnaps and drains the energies of the Wisps. In Sonic Generations, he kidnaps Sonic's friends and harnesses the Time Eater's abilities. In Lost World, he kidnaps the animals of classic games and drains the entire world's life force, while at the same time attempting to hone the Deadly Six's abilities. *There was a running gag that Eggman frequently finds powerful beings that he tries to control in order to take over the world, only for them to betray Eggman for their own agendas. Currently, the Time Eater and Infinite are the only ones who did not betray Eggman at any point. *Like some of the other characters, Eggman's favorite food has yet to be confirmed. That said, it can be noted that in Sonic Unleashed, he is shown to have a love of submarine sandwiches as shown in a cutscene where he consumes an entire sandwich in less than 10 seconds. * His nickname "Doc" (aside from his other alias "Doc Eggman") is a reference to the nickname of the Marvel supervillain Doctor Octopus (also known as "Doc Ock") from the Spider-Man comic books, the nickname of the time-travelling genius Dr. Emmett Brown (also known as "Doc Brown") from the Back to the Future franchise, and the famous catchphrase "what's up doc?" of the famous Looney Tunes character Bugs Bunny. *His other phony nickname "King Doc of Toreggmania" from Sonic Free Riders is a loose reference to the name "Trogg" (by scrambling and reassembling the nonexistent name "Toreggmania" into five letters, "T-R-O-G-G") the creature who serves the malicious spirit known as the Evil One from the comic book series Sonic the Comic. * While most games feature a different version of Dr. Robotnik, the only videogame to ever have this particular incarnation of Eggman to appear in was Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine. He serves as the main villain and final boss of the game with his own music (every other opponent has the same music). He is also the only character to have his own voice in the game: Laughing when he wins and yelling when he loses. * Robotnik later reappeared in Sonic Live in Sydney. In the musical, Robotnik escapes Mobius with the Chaos Emeralds and makes a new base in Sydney, Australia, prompting Sonic, Tails and Sally Acorn to follow him. After spying on his enemies, Robotnik devises a plan to kidnap Sally by giving her a pair of "Eggboots" and sings the song Give Me Chaos. After capturing Sally by freezing her, Robotnik unsuccessfully attempts to woo her, causing Sonic, who discovered Robotnik's lair thanks to the audience, to dress up as "Doctor Sonicstition" and offer him a love potion. After drinking the love potion Robotnik, proclaims his love for Sally, only to fall asleep as the "love potion" was actually a sedative. After Sonic disposes of his bomb, Robotnik escapes and presumably goes back to Mobius. *This incarnation of Robotnik has become the center of a slew of internet memes. One such meme is PINGAS, derived from his line: "Snoo'ping as' usual, I see?!". *Super Robotnik is obviously a parody of the DC Comics superhero Superman, and even has the same powers as Superman himself. *How Robotnik became Super Robotnik could be a reference to The Joker's origin story, as both fell into a tub of chemicals to become the very evildoers they are today. Navigation pl:Ivo Robotnik Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Mastermind Category:Tyrants Category:Titular Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Leader Category:Control Freaks Category:Power Hungry Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Necessary Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Self-Aware Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Sophisticated Category:Hypocrites Category:Nemesis Category:Pawns Category:Egotist Category:Incriminators Category:Betrayed Category:Charismatic Category:Crackers Category:Wealthy Category:Polluters Category:Terrorists Category:Military Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Supervillains Category:Cheater Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Businessmen Category:Symbolic Category:Strategic Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elitist Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Slaver Category:Traitor Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Mascots Category:Cowards Category:Psychopath Category:Non-Action Category:Affably Evil Category:Mongers Category:On & Off Category:Torturer Category:Scapegoat Category:Thief Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Arena Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Wrestlers Category:Genocidal Category:God Wannabe Category:Opportunists Category:Propagandists Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:The Heavy Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Master of Hero Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Totalitarians Category:Comic Relief Category:Aristocrats Category:Insecure Category:Disciplinarians Category:Burglars Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Internet Villains Category:Poachers Category:Forgers Category:Destroyers Category:Con Artists Category:Extortionists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Brutes Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Remorseful Category:Cataclysm Category:One-Man Army